Of Lions And Dino Power
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: The Evil King Zarkon and which Haggar, have made and alliance with Lord Zed and Rita. With the help of an unlikely ally the Voltron Force heads to earth and team up with the Power Rangers. What will happen? and why is Lotor in pink? Pairings: Lotor x Allura and Tommy x Kimberly
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Oh yeah two of my favorite shows coming together for the first time on AFF (I Think) Voltron (Go lion) and The Original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! Oh hell yes lets get this party started! Did I forget they get help form a ex-prince of doom?

Pairing Lotor x Alora (Voltron)

Tommy x Kimberly (TMMPR)

Of Lions and Dino power

Chapter 1: Alliance of Evil

This was getting tiresome his only son and heir to the thrown of Doom was always getting stopped by the trouble some Voltron Force. He had become the laughing stalk of the Drule Empire! And he was god damn sick of it. He looked over to his evil witch, Witch Haggar "Haggar, what plan do you have to take care of the Voltron Force?"he demanded.

The evil Haggar smiled "My King I have a plan that will ensure our victory against Voltron once and for all."said the Witch

"Oh?"he asked

"A alliance with Lord Zed and his Queen Rita."said the Witch

"WHAT?"he demanded

"Sire, Rita is a close friend of mine and a fellow user of the Dark arts."said Haggar

"Very well let us be done with it!"he said.

This was the last time his son failed him, his son was dead to him now.

OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER

His father had gone to far this time and he needed to be stopped he had to warn the Voltron force and fast. He ran through the halls as fast as his feet could take him, as he ran for the space port. He had to make it to his beloved princess Allura, before it was to late.

Sorry if the chapter is short, but it will get longer trust me. This is a contiuation of My version this one will have SMUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS OR VOLTRON. IF I DID KEITH AND JASON WOULD BE MY BODYGUARDS AND PRINCE LOTOR WOULD BE MY BOY TOY!

CHAPTER 2: GOING TO EARTH

None of them including her had no idea of the surprise waiting for them when they woke up this morning on planet Aires. Prince Lotor near death and mumbling something about an alliance with some guy name Zed and another named Rita. All of her fellow pilots where trying to make some scene of what the Prince had said, but the didn't know what to do about it if Lotor was telling the truth or not. Keith looked at her "Princess, do you have any idea what he was talking about?"asked the Black Lion's pilot

"No Keith, I do not. What I would like to know is who did that to him and why?"she said

"He got what was coming to him."said Nanny

Coran entered the room "Princess, Lotor is awake and he is asking for you."said her oldest friend and advisor.

She left the room with the rest of the Voltron force and when to the medical room where Lotor was recovering "I'm here Lotor what is it?"she asked

"My Father is making a alliance with Lord Zed and Rita."said Lotor

"Who are they?"she asked

"They are more evil than my father could ever hope to be, they plan on attacking earth and return here to finish Arius."said Lotor

"Who attacked you?"she asked

"My own damn father did he found out that I was going to warn Earth and Arius."he said.

Lotor for the first time she meet him was telling the truth "There is hope though."said Lotor

"What are you talking about now?"asked Lance

"Zordon and his Power Rangers."said Lotor and he passed out.

Coran looked at Alora wide eyed "Coran,do you know what he is talking about?"she asked

"Your father was friends with Zordon, he created a sixth lion it is rumored."said Coran

"A sixth Lion?"they all asked

"Yes, Lotor is shockingly telling the truth about this matter."said Coran

_"My daughter."_said a voice

"Father?"she asked and before them appeared King Alfore

_"Alora, you and the Voltron force must go to earth and find Zordon." _said the ghost king.

She always trusted her father's judgment and always would "Father, what are we to do when we find him?"she asked

_"Alora, he has the key you need to make not only yourselves, but Voltron stronger. Lotor will become the Sixth Lion pilot. He has nearly gave his life to bring you the information on this matter." _said her father and he was gone.

The fact that Lotor was to become one of them did not go over to well with the others, but her father was right Lotor almost gave his life could that truly mean that he did love her? They would have to wait for Lotor to fully heal before they all left for earth.

ON EARTH AT THE COMMAND CENTER

The alarm was going off like crazy "Alpha, what is it?"asked the Pink Ranger

"Rangers, there is a new evil coming to Earth form the Diamond galaxy."said Zordon "Be hold the Viewing glob."

The six rangers gathered to who it was "Who is that?"asked Jason

"His name is King Zarkon, he is the King of Planet Doom and the leader of the Drule Empire."said Zordon

"Why is he here?"asked the Green ranger

"He is here to help Zed and Rita to take out you, Rangers in exchange to deal with Voltron."said Zordon

"Voltron? Whats that?"asked the pink ranger.

Zordon changed the image on the viewing glob "That is Voltron it was made by a close friend of mine the sixth lion is hidden here on earth at his request."said Zordon

"You have to find the Voltron pilots and bring them here to the command center."said Alpha

"One of them will be the Drule Prince if he made it."said Zordon sadly.

The sixth rangers looked at each other and back at Zordon "When will they be here?"asked the red ranger

"I do not know Jason, but be on the look out for them."said Zordon and they left.

That is all for this chapter don't worried the other rangers will come into play and besides Voltron is on a technicality the original Mega Zord. So that would make the Voltron force Power Rangers in their own right.:) Please comment it will make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS OR VOLTRON IF I DID, JASON AND KEITH WOULD BE MY GUARDS AND LOTOR WOULD BE MY BOY TOY!

CHAPTER 3 :UNDER COVER

It had been nearly two weeks before the arrived in Angel Grove and would be attending high school, they had to find out how bad the danger was. Lotor stay at home while they went Under cover, she looked over at Keith "We have to find Zordon and soon."said Pidge

"Lockers are hell."said Lance.

Two guys walked up both looked like they belonged to a gang as Keith and the others would say

"Hello, beautiful I'm Bulk."said the fat one.

Bulk made Hunk look small "And I'm Skull."said the skinny one

"Hey leave her be."said Pidge.

The two looked at the green lion pilot "Look a dork."said Bulk

"A small one at that Bulk."said Skull

"How about you two leave the new students alone now."said a voice

she turned to she a young man in blue.

The girl in pink turned to look at him "Lets go Skull."said Bulk and the two left

"Thank you, for your help."said the girl

"Don't worry about it they always cause trouble."he said.

The others gathered around her "I'm Billy by the way."he said exstending his hand

"I'm Alora."she said

"Nice to meet you and you all?"he asked

"Keith."said the one in red

"Lance."said the one in blue

"The name is Hunk."said the one in Yellow

"Pidge, is the name and science is my game."said the one in green.

He nodded to them "Do you need help getting to your classes?"he asked

"Please."they all said and he showed them to class.

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

They all began to walk to their lockers she put her books away and turned to see Bulk and Skull coming. The two grabbed Pidge "Hey let him go!"she ordered

"No way."said Bulk.

The two put Pidge into the Locker and closed it "Pidge!"she said as the two left

"Alora,get help."said Pidge and she ran to find Keith and the others.

Jason and him were talking when Alora cam running up "Billy, I need your help."she said

"What is it?"asked Jason

"Its alright Alora Jason is my friend now whats wrong?"he asked

"Bulk and Skull they put Pidge in his Locker."she said.

He looked at Jason and followed Alora when they got there Tommy and the others where there

"Hold on Little buddy!"said Hunk

"Excuse me."he said and pulled up on the lever and opened the door and Pidge fell out

"You alright?"asked Lance

"Those two are like Lotor!"said Pidge.

The two groups went home for the day "Alora, are you alright?"asked Keith

"Those six, they ware the same colors as us almost."she said

"Your right."said Lance,

Lotor was waiting for them as soon as they got home with the nanny and Coran "Lets see how was school?"Lotor asked

"Alright save for,,,Why do you care?"Lance asked.

Lotor smirked "I may have found the rangers."he said

"Where?"asked Lance

"I'm going to check it out want to come along?"he asked

"Like we'll let you out of our sight."she said and they dropped their things and got their gear and went for the lions.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE MIGHTY VOLTRON

Lotor rode in the blue lion with her refusing to get into any other lion, but blue. They searched the land trough the sky when they spotted Two Robeasts, she looked at Lotor "One is a Robeast I have no idea what the other is."came Pidge's voice over the radio

"Well lets stop them before they destroy Angel Grove."said Keith.

There was only one thing that could be done at this point and that was to form Voltron and take the monster and the Robeast down before they could hurt anyone

"Activate interlocks, dinotherms connected, infer cells up, Mega thrusters are a go."said Kieth

"GO LIONS ROAR!"they cried as one and the lions began to combine into Voltron.

Two monsters instead of one Zed and Rita had pulled out the stops on this "WE NEED DINO POWER NOW!" the rangers cried.

Their zords appeared and they jumped on as Tommy called on the Dragon Zord "Lets take them out."said Kimberly

"Activate power crystals."he said

"Power crystals ready."came the reply from the other rangers

"Lets bring them together."he said and they formed the Mega Zord.

The two monsters turned their attention to them "We need the power sword."he said.

The power sword landed beside them in the ground and the zord pick it up as a roar filled the air and it was not the Dragon zord at that it sounded like a lion's roar. The rangers looked up to see another zord "NO WAY ITS."said Trini

"Voltron."he said.

Now this was a three on two fight and they had to win it, Voltron went after the one that they could not identify as they went after the monster with the Dragon Zord.

How lucky this was they had the Power Rangers fighting by their side and a additional robot, Lotor smiled "Now forming blazing sword."said Kieth.

The red and green lion heads came together and as they pulled apart the blazing sword was forged, she used blue lion to grab onto the Robeast as Lance and the red lion brought down the killing blow. The rangers destroyed their target as well and all three robots stood side by side as the monster and robeast exploded, now it was time to meet their brothers in arms one on one.

They stood in front of their lions as the rangers walked up to them Lotor opted to stay in the blue lion for the moment, their uniforms matched their robots each one held their heads up in pride. The rangers stopped five feet in front of them Keith and the Red Ranger stepped forward and met in the middle "Thanks for the help."said the Red Ranger

"Its nothing, besides if Zarkon can make a alliance so can we its only fair."said Keith

"I agree on that."said the red ranger

"Keith?"said the Blue ranger.

That voice sounded like the boy they met earlier that day when Bulk and Skull were bugging her "Billy?"she said.

The blue ranger nodded "Wait as in the guy from school Billy?"asked Lance

"Yes Lance."she replied.

She removed her helmet "Unlike us they have to protect their faces from the world."she said

"Alora?"asked Billy

"Princess Alora actually Billy."she said.

"We need to find Zordon."said Lance

"We can show you where he is he has something for you guys."said Billy.

He couldn't believe that these where the new kids from school, he just couldn't and the lions were impressive to see up close, he and Tommy rode with Keith in black lion, Kimberly was in the green lion, Trini was in yellow, Zack was in red, and Billy was in blue "Hey Jason I found a Drule prince in the blue lion."said Billy

"That would be Lotor enemy turned ally nearly at the cost of his own life."said Keith

"I take it you don't like him?"asked Tommy

"You Green Ranger have a talent for understatements. Lotor has tried to kidnap the Princess hundreds of times to fail every time."said Keith

"Sounds like he is obsessed."deadpanned

"Yes, but after all that has happened recently I'm starting to think that the cold hearted son of a bitch truly loves her."said Keith as the lion pilot got his lion into the air.

He felt bad for the pilot he could tell that Keith loved the princess and that he had no shot against a prince.

They landed at the command center as Billy told her and they got out of the lions even Lotor got out this time, there was things that she wanted to know about Voltron that only Zordon could provide. They all entered the building to be greeted by a little robot "Ayiyiyiy, welcome Voltron force I am Alpha 5 this way Zordon is expecting you."said the robot.

Inside was a glass tube where a head waited "Welcome back Rangers I see you found the Voltron force."said the head

"I think it was the other way around Zordon."the pink ranger deadpanned

"That may be Kimberly, but they are all here."said Zordon

"Your Zordon?"she asked

"Yes Princess I am, Lotor I see you made it through your ordeal."said Zordon

"I'm stubborn."said Lotor

"Thats an understatement if I ever heard one."she deadpanned.

She felt Lotors' steely gaze on her as the rangers removed their helmets "Oh joy."said Lance

"Surprised Lance?"asked Lotor.

Lance threw a death glare at the Crown Prince of Doom as she looked at Lance, Zordon knew of their hostilities and was willing to let it go for the time being, but she was not. She would deal with Lance when they got home, for now they had to show respect to Zordon and his rangers and see what her fathers' friend had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE NEW VOLTRON LION

Zordon was very acomidating with the help of Alpha 5, she looked over at Trini and Kimberly the Yellow and Pink rangers when Zordon finally spoke "Voltron Force walk through those doors and get your new abilities."said Zordon.

They walked through the door and found a divice with their keys and a sixth "Place your hand on the keys and say VOLTRON POWER!"said Zordon.

She looked at the blue key and placed her hand on it and felt a power surge "VOLTRON POWER!" she cried.

When it was over she looked at her body her once pink suit was now blue like the lion she piloted with such skill, the others follwed suit and did the same as she Lotor was now in pink. She felt sorry for him as the others tried not to laugh so the pink lion was for heart? or love which ever it was "Lotor?"she asked

"Believe it or not I look damn good in pink."said Lotor and she laughed.

They waited for the Voltron force to come out the first out was Lotor the drule prince was in pink and the girls whistled wolfishly as the guys tried hard not to laugh. Then the others came out Lotor stood beside Allura as she came out The Might morphing Voltron Force had been born.

When they got back with the lions she went to bed and passed out, she had never been so sleepy before. She knew they had school tomorrow and she looked forward to it.

They all got up bright and early to get ready for school as long as Bulk and Skull didn't bug her today she would be fine, he smiled and she looked at Lotor and she smiled. Lotor had a disguise now he looked human thanks to Billy and Alphas help he to would be going to school with them. They all walked out and headed to school she took Lotors hand it was official now she had fallen in love with him and she would be his alone.

Bulk and Skull walked up to her as she put her bookbag away and got the books she needed for first period, she looked at the two "Why are you two bugging me?"she asked

"I want a date."said Bulk

"Sorry I have someone."she said as she closed the door on her locker."

Bulk would not take no for an awnser "Pardon me gentelmen, but may I ask why you are bugging my beloved Allura?" asked a voice

"Leon."she whispered.

She knew saying Lotor was dangerous, but they all where in agreement that Leon was a better name for Lotor whole in school she turned and hugged him "He isn't so tuff."said Bulk and he trew a punch at 'Leon', which he doged it with ease and looked at the two "Leave her alone or I will make you very sorry."said 'Leon'

"Whoop'em Leon!"said Hunk

"Lets not and said he did come on Leon"she said.

The pair walked to class and sat down to see the others there as walked in "Good morrning class, will you get out your text books and open then to page 245."said Mrs. Applebee.

She opened her book and saw 'The battle between Auris and Doom' on the top of the page "Recent events have changed the lesson plan can anyone tell me who fought beside the power rangers?" said Mrs. Appleebee.

A student raised her hand "Yes Brittany?"asked

"Voltron."said Brittany.

She looked at Lance who smiled "Now something has been brought to my attintion we have the voltron force in class."said Mrs. Appleebee.

She knew it would happen sooner or latter and she closed her eyes "Will Kieth, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura please stand."said Mrs. Appleebee

"The princess of Arius here?"said a few girls.

They stood up as the class began to clapp and cheer for them, it was like at home the people knew them and loved them 'Leon' smiled at her and smirked if only they knew who he was.

After school they went home and did their homework, tommorrow was going to be Friday and they looked at eachother and smiled. Allura looked at Lotor and the two snuggled up close on the couch and fell asleep, Keith looked at Lance and shook his head he for one knew what was going on it was going to be diffrent from now on. He looked at the clock when their communicater went off Allura and Lotor woke up "Go ahead Alpha."he said

"The rangers need help in the park and fast."Alpha said

"We are on our way."he said.

They were out numbered and were in trouble they had to morph and fast or they would die "ITS'S MORPHING TIME!" he said.

The Rangers kicked it into high gear and began to fight back as the Voltron force got there in full suit and it began.

ON THE MOON

Zarkon looked at Zed as the two women talked about how to deal with the Rangers and the Voltron force "That son of yours is going to ruin everything."said Zed

"Let me deal with him Lord Zed, he will pay for this dearly."said the Drule king.

They had no idea what the two women where up to but it was going to be good and it would end both The Voltron force and the power rangers.


End file.
